


Stressful Days

by Mera



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressful Days

Sebastian was watching TV when he heard the front door open and close, followed by the shuffling of a coat. “Hey Kurt. How was your day?”

“Terrible.” Kurt certainly did look miserable, a jaded expression on his face while entering the living room.

“How so?”

Kurt slumped down next to him on the couch before starting a mini rant. “Ugh, nobody knew when the photographer was supposed to be there, Allison managed to tore her dress into a million pieces, don’t ask me how, and honestly let’s just not talk about it. I’m really exhausted.”

Sebastian smirked. “Too bad. I think I will have to find someone else then to go with me tonight.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know how you always complained about work these last days? Well, I thought you would like to go to that show you’re always talking about, what’s its name again?”

Kurt was staring wildly at him by now. “…Wicked?”

“Exactly. I got tickets for it, but apparently you’re too tired to go, so I’ll just have to ask-”

His words were cut off when Kurt lunged forward to press his lips on Sebastian’s. The kiss felt a bit awkward due to Kurt’s inability to stop smiling, but Sebastian wasn’t much better to be honest. He just loved to be one of the few who were able to bring out these feelings, this excitement in Kurt.

“Don’t you dare go without me, Sebastian Smythe.”


End file.
